Primay Races of Essamal
Humans Still the most populous race of Essamal they are slowly being bred out of existance due to interbreeding and the flexability of humans breeding capabilities. The lack of any importance or prominance for the last 3500 years has caused the humans to have a very vague and lost culture always seeking ways to shine and stand out. Deva A Deva is traditionally an angle who has forsaken his immortality to accomplish some great task in the mortal realm. Deva's that come to Essamal belive that the God's went to far in their punishiment of the denizens of Essamal and that the estabilshment of Tieflings as the rulers was an unforgviable action. They not being popoulious travel in small groups and guilds and find sublte ways to overthrow the Tengal Empire. This generally leads them to do currupt things that slowly turn the Deva on Essamal into Rakshasa. The Rakshasa still persue the same ends but with a much darker and furious furvor. Dragonborn For 700 years after the great cataclsym of the planet Dragons ruled the skys. Dragonborn continue to play out a great Civil war of the dragon kind. The chromatic dragonborn are troditionally slavers and raiders focusing on greed and hoarding. The metalic dragons have started a crusade against the chromatics, no longer foucsing on just protecting the weak they belive the only way to eradicate this threat is to take the fight to them. Half-Orc Orcs of Essamal are traditionally mercinarys, slavers, and raiders, the piratesof Essamal. Half-Orcs are trusted little due to their Orc heritidge. Most of those from the human society find work as mercenarys. Tiefling The ruling elite of the Tengal Empire. Empowered by the goddess Assha and her pet Belial the Archdevil. Their society is a caste system with a ruleing elite noble class, a military, a religious, a craftsmen and a free commener class. They continue to expand their empire to bring all inhabitants of Essamal under the rule of Law. They have four slave races in their empire, to punish the worshipers of the elements and primordials. Goliath Controlling the smallest earthmotes on the fronteers of the Tengal Empire. Their natural tendancy towards isolation and survival has allowed them to thrive forming small fortified motes. The far western fronteer has a union of many Goliath tribes creating the Iniywok Confedericy. Hafling The halflings were rounded up like the Dwarf's, Gnome's, and Genasi. Unlike these other races who worshiped the Primordials the halflings were rounded up and put to slave labor due to their natural affinity to nature and the great need for farmers and gatherers. As most of civilization survived in citys that were raised up with the motes they were on there was not much land to farm on, they ended up creating rockwall farms where they could farm on the sides of earthmotes. This life was very dangerious and many halflings died and continue to die to this day. This has given them a great affinity to self flight through hanggliders and other small devices to help them survive. Dwarf The Dwarf races of Essamal worshiped the Primordials of Earth and Fire. This worship lead to their punishment under the Tengal empire. They are a slave race now, stonemasons and builders. Their society is a communial society unlike traditonal Dwarf clan baised society. Mul The Mul or Half-Dwarf have an interesting place in society. If they were raised by the Dwarf familys they were accepted and welcomed and live with the Dwarves as family members. If they were raised in the Human societys they found a little more freedom but a little less acceptance. They traditonally ended up being mercenarys or Pleasure slaves for the Tieflingsfinding much work dueto their physical perfection. Genasi The Genasi races were the greatest punished for their worship of the Primordals. They are the lowest of slaves, treated like scum and expected to the lowest of duties, cleaning chamber pots, lighting fires, manual labor and repairs. There is a lot of pent up pride in their race and they seek to regain the prominance their empire once had. Gnome Gnomes traditionally worshiped Air and Water and the Primordials that represent these elements. They have been punished as slave labor for their worship. They actually enjoy the structure of slavery and have flurished. They are the craftsmen and they maintain the Warforged army. They revil in the support and structure they enjoy thanks to their slavery. Warforged Warforged being constructs of pure Life energy are Steam powered and created by the Gnomes. They are blessed with sentance somehow and only the highest of Gnome Inventors knows howthis occured. They are the shock troopers and slaves for the Tiefling empire. Eladrin All Eladrin have been seriously Spellscared by the events of the cataclysm and the events that caused Merged Fey. Traditionally the highest in the goodly hiarchy of the Feywild they have been usurped by the Elven races. They now seek a purpose in life, and a way to fix their spellscars. Elf The Elves were also spellscared but to a lesser extent then the Eladrin. They have turned from their god Correlion in belief that the spellscars were either punishment or him turning his back on them. Their search for a new path and a new god lead them to Bane. Now very militant they have taken over the lands of Merged Fey and are now the undisputed militant leaders of the Merge Fey Lands. Half-Elf The Half-Elves now are experiancing a very different style of life. In the Human societys they are unique and special as they have Fey attributes which are much less common. In elven society they are feeling perticularly special in that their spellscars are the least obvious.